


Halloween Party

by Robothead



Series: Vampire Seb [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Vampire Sebastian, alternative universe, but theyre still f1 drivers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/pseuds/Robothead
Summary: Kimi and Sebastian go to a Halloween party, Kimi is worried about Sebastian's costume but he needn't be.Beware, in the series this takes place way before Valtteri finds out





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Happy first day of Halloween!
> 
> Just some fluff while I work on these series

 

It was that time of the year again. Time for the annual Formula 1 Halloween party. Sebastian was feeling giddy, he was so going to pull this off!

He looked in the mirror again and licked across his fangs, making them glisten. Perfect.

 

Kimi had told him to wait in his room for him, and he was curious to see what the Finn would go as. He wouldn’t tell him, just saying he had a surprise for Sebastian. Maybe he’d be a sexy firefighter..

 

He was pulled out of his musing by knocking on his door, and he opened it with a grin. Kimi was stood on the other side, looking quite normal. He deflated a bit, wondering if Kimi forgot about the party. 

 

The Finn smirked inwardly and pulled the other man into a hug, burying his face in his neck. Sebastian melted against him and that’s when he opened his mouth and very carefully bit his neck with his brand new vampire teeth. 

 

He had them custom made to fit comfortably in his mouth without showing too much when his lips were closed. And they did their job amazingly. 

 

Sebastian’s reaction was instantaneous, he gasped and then shuddered against him, going limp for a second. 

And then he jerked back, looking at Kimi with wide eyes. Kimi smiled broadly, showing off his new accessories. 

 

“Fuck Kimi… You look hot with those” Sebastian moaned.

 

Kimo smiled smugly, feeling quite pleased with himself. Then he looked Seb up and down, and raised his eyebrow.

 

“So, what are you going as?” he wondered.

 

“As me of course” and he showed his own fangs.

 

Kimi frowned at him though.

 

“Are you sure that’s a smart idea? I don’t want you to be found out Seb..” 

 

Sebastian squeezed his hand, and smiled softly at him.

 

“Don’t worry, no one will notice. Especially with those fangs you are rocking! They look so much like mine..”

 

The German had to admit to himself that seeing Kimi with fangs did things to him, and made him wonder what it would be like if the older man would be a vampire like him. To be bitten by Kimi and share something so intimate, it made him shiver in pleasure. But he would only ever consider turning Kimi if he’d ask for it himself, he would never mention anything.

 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” the Finn asked him, looking curious.

 

“Just about how hot you look and what we could do when we get back” Sebastian grinned back.

 

Kimi smirked. He had some ideas, especially after the younger man’s reaction to his playful bite.

 

“Let’s just go to the party for now”

 

\--------------

 

No one batted an eye when they arrived at the party together, everyone knew the Ferrari drivers came as a package deal. They saw Valtteri standing by the bar by himself and joined him, ordering a vodka.

 

Valtteri smiled at them, but seemed to look a bit apprehensive at Sebastian. He had noticed how fiercely protective the two drivers were of each other and after helping Kimi he had stayed at a distance, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the German’s anger.

 

But Sebastian slung an arm around his shoulder and grinned a fanged grin at him. He saw Kimi roll his eyes at his boyfriend's antics and he relaxed. 

 

“So you are obviously a vampire, and what about you Kimi?” 

 

Kimi curled his upper lip and showed him the fangs.

 

“Couple dress up?” Valtteri joked. “They look very real Kimi, they kinda scare me. Yours are okay Seb, kinda plasticy though.”

 

He looked at them curiously as Sebastian huffed and crossed his arms while Kimi seemed to choke on his vodka from laughing.

 

They talked for a while, making plans to hang out together more often, before they started making their rounds, talking to the other drivers. 

 

All this time Kimi kept teasing Sebastian, licking the fangs obscenely often and showing them off at any opportunity. And every time someone made a comment about them the Finn chuckled. He had to admit Seb had been right, no one noticed.

 

Later during the night they found themselves in a somewhat quiet corner, standing close together. Sebastian was leaning back against the wall, and Kimi was standing next to him, leaning his shoulder against the wall and body turned towards him. They were pretty much flirting with each other as if they weren’t together already. 

 

Kimi leaned further into Sebastian and nosed his way up his neck, making him tilt his head back for him. He put one hand on his hip and used the other to balance himself against the wall. Seb grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and pulled him against him, groaning softly. 

 

The Finn started to plant small kisses on the other man’s neck, working his way up to his ear and sucking on his lobe. He pulled back a bit and blew softly on the shell, feeling Sebastian shiver against him. A smile flit over his face and he leaned back in, opening his mouth and slowly biting down with the fangs. It got him the most amazing growl from Sebastian and it was his turn to shiver. He pulled back again and stared at his boyfriend with lust blown eyes, seeing the same expression on Sebastian’s face, before pulling him from the wall and outside, back to the hotel.

 

\-----------

 

Daniel was on his way to the bathroom when he had to walk past a dark corner. He mentally berated himself for the hint of fear he felt, he was a grown up for god’s sake. Corners didn’t scare him anymore. But just when he went past it he heard a low growl, sounding just like the ones he heard at the pit lane all those nights ago. He froze on the spot before turning back and fleeing back to the safety of the party. Maybe he could get Max to come with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and as always
> 
> Leave a comment or kudo if you liked it! <3


End file.
